1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to saws and more specifically to saws for cutting pieces of masonry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various masonry saws and the like have been developed. See, for example, Coates, U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,117; Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,206; Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,402; Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,651; Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,812; Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,213; May, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,615; Harclerode, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,206; and Harding, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,095. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.